


Are You Bored Yet?

by tiyrol



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Afraid of rejection, Catfish - Freeform, Coming Out, Fluff, Highschool AU, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Music, Musicpals.io, Omegle, Song: Are You Bored Yet (Wallows ft. Clario), Strangers to Lovers, Text Chat with descrption, Texting, Wedding Planning, brief use of real names, mutual interests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28596675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiyrol/pseuds/tiyrol
Summary: Stranger: Hey! So are you bored yet? HahaYou: You’re the first person on here that hasn’t been super dry!Stranger: Oh, how about we skip this all and get married then?-Or, an AU where Bad and Skeppy get matched through a mutual song and plan a fake wedding between the two strangers, how fast would it be before the other user found out Darryl wasn’t a Daisy.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 32
Kudos: 231





	Are You Bored Yet?

**Author's Note:**

> This AU is based off of this website: https://musicpals.io/
> 
> A game where you get matched with someone that has a same song downloaded as you so you can find people with similar music taste! This AU is based off of a conversation I had with someone on there, matched with the song: Are You Bored Yet? by Wallows, Clairo.

Bad had never felt he was one to talk to strangers, let alone on the dangers of online. The idea of meeting someone without the reassurance they were who they said they were made him feel uneasy. And so, he stayed away; Well, that was until his friends begged him to try out the new game they saw online.

-

“Oh come on Bad! You _have_ to try it!” George insisted, like he had been for the past few minutes, tugging on the edge of Bad’s clothing, causing the reaction for the boy to look at him face to face.

They all had been making their way to the lunch hall for a few minutes after their previously shared class had ended with the indication of the school bell. School halls slightly empty from everyone's rushing to the overly compacted lunch hall, the group of friends taking their time in no need of extreme rush caused by their own hunger.

“Look George, are you really going to die if I don’t try out your silly game that may I add is _very_ unstable?” Bad began, almost as if he was making a point that was unheard of before, the typical sentence earning a huff from the brunet beside him who, with that, let go of the yellow fabric that was still bunched up in his palm, tightly secured by a grip that had accumulated in the time of walking down the hall.

“Hey! Don’t give me that! You know I’m right,” He said, giving George a light, harmless nudge on his forearm in return of the unasked for puff. The tone of his voice picking up into a known tone by his friends, stating that he knew he was winning the war that wasn’t filled with missiles and bullets, loud bangs and yells and, instead, light punches and an angry student coming from the war who clearly had lost by the unamused line plastered on his face.

“I just don’t understand why you’re so uptight about it, really.” A familiar voice chimed in, backing up his friend who had stepped down from his position after Bad’s constant protests, clearly wanting the same outcome as the European boy. Bad turned to him, a _don’t give me that_ stare shooting daggers through his eyes. 

“Oh don’t you even start with me, mister,” Sapnap got in return of his words, making him turn away, frustrated from his failed attempts of getting Bad on their side. "I’m not playing this stupid game, whatever its about that you said.” The older expressed, with a tone that added he was over with the conversation, George gave him a look saying that he wasn't.

“HA! See! You don’t even know what it is!” George said again, coming out of his hiding hole, talking at a level that made the others around him dip their heads from the volume.

“Okay, yeah I admit that I wasn’t really listening,” He replied at a lower volume, owning up to his own actions before raising his voice again, cutting off any comments that were about to verbally abuse the boy for not listening to their explanations of the game that he, admittedly, didn’t give a second thought about. “BUT! That doesn’t mean I want a repeat about it!”

“Well too late, you should’ve listened the first time,” George responded before repeating the words he said a few hours ago that Bad vaguely remembered.

-

The next few hours went over a blur in Bad’s mind, school days hour merging together into a soon forgotten memory that he never rethought. Before he knew it, he was sat on his own bed, glaring up at the ceiling, bored out of his own mind.

His mind completely out of ideas to cure his rapidly growing boredom, his mind fell back to the memory from a few hours ago.

“What would _really_ be the harm in trying the game, I know I’m not silly enough to give away any personal information so what's the harm?” He thought to himself, surprised by his own thoughts as he was completely against the idea a few hours ago.

Despite all the protests his mind was setting off to stop him from the idea, he had already made up his own mind, grabbing his laptop from the bedside table and propping the item on his lap.

Moving his own hand to open the lid, his eyes were met with a glowing light and his name printed in white letters, asking for the password that was drilled into his mind like a tattoo.

After placing his fingers swiftly over the keys and typing in a familiar rhythm, he attempted to type in the code, hoping he hadn't pressed one wrong key to mess up his chances.

To his own surprise, the laptop allowed access and opened up his last used tabs and apps. His fingers moved down to the touchpad to open a new tab, disregarding his unfinished school work and moving to another tab before his mind could convince him to work on the soon due document. 

The web address bar was selected as he typed in the well know website from his previous conversations with his two friends, hovering his fingertips over the keys he typed in the website. 

“ _musicpals.io_ ” He muttered under his breath as he typed in the words he repeated. 

The screen loaded in as he pressed on the guided button as it asked for his Spotify login, access to use his account and a message at the bottom proving the innocents of the website and the account. His own mind hesitated with logging in before he remembered that his friends had played a few days ago and no issues had happened. With the information he joined a queue. 

He hadn’t expected his mind to go racing with nerves, or his arms to shake but they were. As the tab loaded in a little more, it began to play one of his songs as waiting music, the song was well known to his brain as he began singing the lyrics in his own head. His mind was put at ease as the rhythm of the song continued. 

The music suddenly came to an end as another began playing out loud, a chat box displayed itself in front of his eyes as a message came up.

His eyes flickered to the top of the screen and read one of the songs that he listened to recently, he read the title ‘Freaks’ and a little at the side the artist name ‘Surf Curse’.

The familiar tune played as he answered the short message at the bottom of his screen in the chat box.

_Stranger: Hi_

The boy who sat alone in his room panicked for a few seconds before typing an easy reply back to the dull conversation that proceeded. He typed a message back that could lead in any direction from what the stranger typed back.

_You: Hi :D_

A few moments passed before the words _typing..._ appeared on his own screen as the music still echoed through his bedroom.

_Stranger: So… what are you wearing ;)_

_You skipped the Stranger_

Nope, nope, nope. Echoed through Bad’s head as his head began spinning from where the conversion was leading. Many would say that he was gullible but he was never gullible enough to fall victim of _sexting_.

He was about to close the tab while the waiting music played before it cut off and one of his favourite songs began to blast through his speakers. 

He was afraid to move his gaze down from the top of the tab, yet, did so despite. His eyes were met with the song ‘Are You Bored Yet?’ on the screen and an empty chat box. It was brave for the boy to stay after his previous experience yet he gave the other user a chance as he would feel guilty forever if he didn’t let the user type a message, skipping them instantly leaving them to wonder what they did wrong.

_typing…_

_Stranger: Hey! So, Are you bored yet? Haha_

A smile fell onto the boy's face who was illuminated by the brightness of the screen as he felt the person on the other side of the screen was innocent enough to strike a friendly conversation. 

Even though the joke was extremely cheesy, Bad felt a giggle creep up from his throat, as he began to type his own message back to the anonymous user.

_You: You’re the first person on here that hasn’t been super dry!_

Technically he wasn't wrong but his own brain questioned on whether dry was the correct terminology to describe the previous conversation. Even after this thought, he sent the message, afraid that if he took too long, the user would skip and Bad would be left with other conversations like the last. 

_Stranger: Oh, how about we skip this all and get married then?_

Bad’s heart fluttered after reading the message, afraid of what to type next as if he would earn himself a skip. The message made his heart sore, even though it was coming from someone across the internet that he knew absolutely nothing about; all his previous ideas and morals falling out of his mind as he typed up a response. 

_You: I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea, but, I have one request._

He typed out, after pressing send, he fiddled with the hem of his clothing, pulling at the yellow thread that tied the fabric together. Before he could damage the clothing, he heard a ping of a message from the laptop.

_Stranger: Oh? And that request is?_

Bad skimmed his eyes over the words on his screen, giggling at his own response that he typed in the chat box. 

_You: The rings have to be gummy rings >.> _

He typed, giggling at his own antics, wondering what the person on the other side of the screen was thinking. 

_Stranger: That’s my dream wedding, as long as you promise that you wont eat your ring, even if you get super hungry!_

The brunet smiled at the response he received, expecting for the idea to instantly be shut down by the stranger yet, the similarities between the two seemed to be more than just a song. 

_You: I promise, you can mark my word! :D_

He waited a few seconds before getting a response faster than normal.

_Stranger: So when’s the wedding?_

Bad pondered on his response before finding the perfect words to type out, hoping to get a small giggle from the stranger, even though he wouldn’t know of it.

_You: Ah, As I have fallen madly in love with you already from you liking the gummy ring idea, I assume we’ll get married next week?_

Though the response was forward, his idea was supported by the fact they were planning their literal wedding on the third message, Bad gaining the courage to send the message.

_Stranger: Would we have a wedding in a forest with tons of flowers, just a small amount of family and friends there?_

Bad read the message, and re read it with wide eyes.

_You: Do you have mind reading powers or something, holy muffins!_

_Stranger: Muffins? lol_

_Oh_ was all Bad thought after he remembered that the person was still very much a stranger and new nothing about him even after they had planned a very significant event in their lives.

_You: Forget I said that, please._

He typed, clearly embarrassed by what he said after getting a message filled with confusion. His mind was caught from running wild when he received a response to is message for request.

_Stranger: No, no I thought it was cute :P_

Bad read, surprised by the message that he had on his screen, song on its second repeat after the longer conversation.

_You: Ah, okay, that’s fine then (◕////◕)_

Bad replied, adding an emoticon that mimicked his red flushed cheeks in real life.

_Stranger: So, what about the honeymoon?_

Bad had a small idea of his dream honeymoon, and so he typed a vague response, allowing the person on the other side of the screen to insert their own ideas.

_You: Somewhere away from the crowds, a place that feels magical and inviting._

The stranger typed a little longer than usual which made Bad conclude that they were thinking hard about their answer.

_Stranger: How about a tower like Rapunzel, on a private island, obviously minus the evil step mother._

Bad’s face turned red, yet again from the stranger's response on how the Stranger had come up with the perfect idea, laced with the dreams of Bad’s own childhood fantasies without even realising.

_You: I’d love that_

Bad typed with a smile, he wondered if the stranger could see the smile through the words he typed.

_Stranger: Honestly, I think there's one thing missing with the plan._

Bad quirked an eyebrow as his screen while typing another message not to leave the stranger waiting.

_You: And that is?_

He anxiously waited for a reply, having no idea what he would receive.

_Stranger: Why don’t we just move there?_

The weight left Bad shoulders, smiling at the suggested idea, fully agreeing.

_You: As long as we pursue my cottage core fantasies_

_Stranger: Was that even a question? Of course._

Bad’s head fell against the pillow behind him as he giggled, pleased with where the conversation had led him, heart fluttering with each new response handed back and forth. Only then realising he hadn’t sent a response so he sat up, staring back into the bright screen.

Not even noticing the ping from when he had fallen back, he had received a new message, instead of a flutter, his heart fell after reading the message.

_Stranger: I have a feeling you’d be a perfect wife._

_Wife._ Bad hadn’t even thought about how they hadn’t shared a single fact about their true identities, with that, he had to pay the consequences of the perfect plans falling down. Almost closing the tab, Bad instead typed a new message.

_You: Hey uh, Can I tell you something?_

_Stranger: Shoot!_

Bad carefully typed a message, free of mistakes, hesitating to press send, he let his worries go.

_You: What if I wasn’t a Daisy like you imagined, what if I was a instead a Darryl?_

_Stranger: Huh?_

Bad still found it in his heart to giggle at the strangers blindness, typing a more clear message that would either get him skipped or dreams come true.

_You: Would it be okay if I was a boy?_

He cringed as he waited for a response, the taunting _typing…_ stayed on the screen as time went in slow motion, music still playing as they chatted, he wanted anxiously pulling at his sleeves and chewing at his nails.

_Stranger: Yes._

Bad let out a breath, relieved from the reassurance that he was still wanted by the stranger, the fantasies of great heights of a tower and lake side views would still feel like a reality, as much as they were so unrealistic. That wasn’t the point to Bad, though, because the wanted person would still stand by his side, no matter the dreams they both led on.

_Stranger: So, Darryl, what’s your number?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! It was very fun to write/be in the original conversation with!
> 
> I would highly recommend the game, it was super fun!
> 
> Comments are VERY apricated.


End file.
